Underneath This Smile
by MissGirlNextDoor
Summary: Samantha Calloway is so excited to be chosen for the Jr. Goodwill Games. But when tragedy strikes, can Adam help her fly again! R
1. 1 through 3

Hey! So here is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! And I only own Samantha and her family!

**

* * *

**

**Underneath This Smile**

_Chapter 1-Arriving and Meeting_

Finally…I'm in Minnesota, thought Samantha when she got off the plane with her mother.

"OK… Mr. Big-Shot told us he'd meet us at the rink. So, we have enough time to go to the hotel, get you ready, and head to the rink." Mrs. Calloway said.

"That sounds okay." Sam replied.

A HOUR LATER

"Tell me about my new kids." Coach Bombay told Mr. Tibbles. Mr. Tibbles started off with Luis, Dwayne, Julie (aka The Cat), Ken, and Portman then it was Sam's turn to shine.

"This is Samantha Calloway. She's from Nashville; TN. Sam's has a MAJOR rep. for staring in the Nashville games." Mr. Tibbles stated.

"Well we have two stars for the Ducks, Adam and Charlie." Coach Bombay said. Mr. Tibbles chuckled.

"Watch this." Mr. Tibbles said.

Sam and Adam stood, facing each other, with their hockey sticks ready. Portman dropped the puck and Sam shoved into Adam, got the puck and made a goal. She turned around and Adam was lying on his back. She skated over towards him and looked down on him. Her deep green eyes meet Adam's light blue ones. She took her helmet off, letting her dark, elbow length hair fall and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Samantha." Samantha said with a small smile across her face. He took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Hi. I'm Adam…or Banksie or Cake-Eater." Adam replied.

"I like Adam the best. Well, you can call me Samantha, Sam, Smiley, or whatever you can think of." Sam said. Adam laughed.

"I like Samantha the best." Adam said.

They turned their heads over to the team and they were fighting. By they time they made their way over there, Coach Bombay was making a speech about team-work. When he blew his whistle, we were starting a scrimmage.

_

* * *

Chapter 2-The Knockout and Sweet Dreams_

About after 5 minutes, Fulton was winding up for his swing for the puck. Everyone was moving out of the goal's way. Adam saw Sam standing up, looking confused. As Fulton swung, Adam pulled Sam down, out of the way. The puck hit the rim of the goal and flew all over the place until it hit Mr. Tibbles. The lady he was walking with screamed and everyone skated over there.

"Hey Adam! Thanks back there. I had no idea-"Sam was cut off before she finished.

"Sam…It's no problem. You didn't know what was going to happen." Adam said. And I loved every minute of it, Adam added in his thoughts. At this point, Mr. Tibbles was waking up.

"Oh, Mr. Tibbles...Are you alright?" The lady asked.

"Uh…Yes, I would like a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake please." Mr. Tibbles said while in a daze. The lady thought he would be alright. Then she introduced herself as Ms. McKay. When she mentioned she was the team's tutor, the team groaned.

"Ah, Ms. McKay…I really think we should have options and by the way call me Goldberg." Goldberg suggested. The team agreed.

"That's not a bad idea, Goldberg. Yes, school is optional," stated Ms. McKay as Team USA cheered, "However…if you will not attend, you will not play."

Once Mr. Tibbles got on his feet, the coach declared practice was over. Sam went into the locker room, changed, and went out to meet her mom. After she and her mom went to eat, they went back to their hotel and that night Sam had dreams of Adam as he had of her.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3-The Phone Call_

Throughout the week, the team started working together while Adam and Samantha got closer and closer. The team soon started to notice that Sam and Adam like each other. The day before their 1st game, Sam's brother, Michael, called.

"Hey Sammie!" Michael exclaimed when she got on the phone.

"Hi Michael! What's up?" asked Samantha

"Nothing much…I heard you are starting to like a specific boy. A boy named ADAM BANKS!!!"

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT????"

"Mom told me about your little crush."

"Shouldn't you be studying for an exam college boy?"

"No…since I'm coming to you game tomorrow!"

"Are you serious Michael!?"

"Of course! I got to go. My plane's leaving soon. See 'ya tomorrow Sam!"

"Bye Michael!"


	2. 4 and 5

Hey guys! Thanks 4 the reviews! Ok...Here goes 4&5. Hope you like them! And I only own Sam, Michael and her mom(aka Lorelai)._

* * *

_

_Chapter 4- He's My Brother!!_

The next day, Sam and her mother went to pick up Michael and they went back to the hotel for a few more hours. At 3:00, Sam, Michael, and Mrs. Calloway went to the stadium with their game against Jamaica.

AFTER THE GAME

Michael went to go see Sam after the game inside their locker room. Team USA came into the locker room with satisfied faces.

"MICHAEL!" exclaimed Sam. She ran over to her older brother and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Sam…If you wanna hang out with your boyfriend, go outside." said Goldberg. After he said that there was a pause then Sam and Michael started to crack up.

"Goldberg…He's not my boyfriend. He's my BROTHER!" Samantha said between laughs. After they calmed down, they smiled. The whole team saw that they were so much alike. The both had dark brown hair with deep green eyes. They also had that exact same smile. After the team changed into their regular clothes, Coach Bombay took them out for pizza. At the parlor, Sam sat between Adam and Connie.

"Hey Samantha! We didn't know you had a brother." exclaimed Adam. Everyone agreed.

"I didn't think matter."

"Of course it matters. Next thing you're going to tell us your cousin's Natalie Portman."

"How would you know my cousin is not Natalie Portman?" Adam eyes get huge "I'm kidding Adam! Goodness…no one can take a joke anymore"

Adam and Sam laughed and then looked into each other's eyes and became entranced. Sam was the first to break it, both were feeling incredible.

I definitely like him, thought Sam.

_Chapter 5-That Fateful Day_

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Samantha sanged cockingly in the locker room. Team USA was excited and cocky about their game with Iceland. As they skated out on the ice, Samantha saw her mom and grandparents. Michael was late because, he needed to take an exam at UCLA. Things start to go horribly for Team USA but Sam was worried about Michael.

"Hey Sam, what's the matter?" asked Julie, around half-time.

"Julie…I'm worried," Sam admitted, "It's about 3rd quarter and Michael still isn't here yet."

"Sam, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Julie said. Sam just sighed and turned her attention back to the game.

Man, Sam is very worried about her brother, thought Adam as he heard Sam's and Julie's conversation. He wanted to say some comforting words to her but didn't know how to say them.

"Calloway! Banks! Change it up!" yelled Coach Bombay. Team USA was down 12-0. They retrieved the puck. Samantha passed it to Adam and Adam scored! Yes, thought Sam. The crowd gasped. Sam looked over and saw Adam clutching his wrist, in pain. He claimed he was okay. Sam insisted he should sit down but he didn't listen.

At the end of the game, we shook hands with Iceland and went into the locker room. Coach Bombay was about to give a speech when Mrs. Calloway came in, her eyes pink. She got permission to speak with her daughter.

"Mom…what is it?" Sam asked as she went outside. Adam was thinking about this curiously when he was talking and then claimed a practice.

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked as Samantha came back in, grabbed her stuff, and was about to go out but Bombay stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? We have practice!" asked Bombay.

"I need to go to the hospital" Sam said shakingly before Bombay moved out of her way and out the door.


	3. 6 and 7

Hola ladies and lads! Hope you liked the first 5 chapters. Here's 6&7. C ya!

* * *

_Chapter 6- The Accident_

The next morning, Sam came into school late. When Ms. McKay had to leave the room for a second, Averman leaned over to Sam and said:

"Miss Samantha, would you like to share with the class why you had to go to the hospital and skip practice last night?"

"SHUT UP, AVERMAN!" yelled Samantha. Everyone was taken aback by her answer, even Portman and Fulton. Samantha turned and quietly started to cry.

"Sam, are you crying?" asked Portman. She didn't even answer. She just ran out without warning. Adam ran after her calling out her name but he couldn't find her. He went outside and found her at her favorite place, the dock, since the school is next to a lake. He quietly tried to go up to her but it didn't work because she saw him coming.

"Hey, are you ok Sam?" asked Sam as he turned her to look him in her eyes. His heart was crushed when he saw her deep green eyes filled with tears.

"No…" Sam said between sobs.

"Here, let's go sit down." Adam led Sam to a shaded tree with a glorious view of the lake.

"Now tell me…what's the matter?" Adam asked as she claimed down.

"Oh Adam…Michael was in a car accident last night around half time. My mom didn't get the news from the hospital until the end of the game. We raced to the hospital as fast as we could. By the time we got there, it was too late. Adam, I didn't get to say good-bye!" Sam burst into sobs again. Man, this explains EVERYTHING, thought Adam as put Samantha in his arms and held her tight. Once in a while, he would gently lay kisses on her forehead.

After about 15 minutes, they decided to go back to class. They walked in silence but Sam pulled Adam back for a second when they came up to the door.

"Adam, I just want to say thanks." Samantha stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek and opened the door to the classroom.

_Chapter 7- Black Roses Red_

Samantha was so happy to get out of that "death office" as she called it. She, her mom, and Mrs. Kin(head of department) decided to do the cermony at London because that's where they were born. When she got outta there, she went directly to the skating arena. Skating always helped her relax. Sam guessed thats why she always glides when she skates. After a while, she slipped into a reverie and didn't notice Adam skating on the ice with her. He touched her hand and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away. Adam took her hand. They both skated off the ice, took of their skates, and went out the door, hand and hand.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

_

* * *

_

Suprised Sam was the one that kissed Adam first? LOL If you have any ideas at all, put it in my reviews.


	4. Chapter 8

Short chapter today! I only own Sam, her family, and her best friend. And I don't own the Mighty Ducks although I wish I do. The mvie and the plot belongs to Disney._

* * *

_

_Chapter 8- A Surprise Guest_

The next morning, Sam woke up hearing the ring tone of her cell phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying my name, it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from Lip of an Angel-_

"Hello?" Sam mumbled into her cell phone.

"GOOD MORNING!!! Guess who it is?" a girl sang on the other line.

"My mom?"

"I'll give you a hint. She's your very bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Hmm… I have to say: Reagan White?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! To claim your prize, open your dorm door!" Sam stared down at her cell phone, confused. She hanged it up then looked at her door. She opened the door and there stood Reagan, jumping up and down like a maniac. Both girls screamed and hugged each other.

"What's going on up here?" The team, including Ms. McKay and Coach Bombay (This is after the game against Germany and they are taking a day off), were right at the staircase, looking as confused a ever.

* * *

Adding chapter 9 soon! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 9

**I KNOW another short chapter but I PROMISE it will have a long chapter...eventually. R&R**

**MissGirlNextDoor**

_Chapter 9-Introducing and Inviting_

"Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Hey! I want you to meet the team." Sam said while rushing Reagan over to the team.

"Dude…Reagan's hot!" exclaimed Averman as he was admiring her dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and her mouth full braces.

"Dude…you got problems!" said Portman. Everyone except Averman and Banks introduced themselves first. Sam could see why Adam would be last but Averman?

"Reagan, this is Averman a.k.a the team's psycho" Sam joked.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle" Averman said as he kissed Reagan's hand, winked at her, then moved on.

"Okay…Sam, he better not be your crush cuz' he's so mine" Reagan said. Sam made a fake throw up sound and Reagan slapped her. When Adam came up, Sam became very nervous.

"Re- this my, um, boyfriend Adam Banks." Sam stuttered.

"Oh! Is this the famous Adam Banks? Sam told all about you. I'm so pleased to finally meet you!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Adam replied.

"Are you going to go to the stadium with us?" Averman piped in.

"Stadium?" Reagan asked, confusingly.

"Yeah. We're going to the stadium tonight for a hockey game tonight. Wanna come?" asked Coach Bombay.

"Sure! Why not?" exclaimed Reagan. Everyone soon got ready and climbed into the bus.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey yall! MissGirlNextDoor here! Ok, I got an idea goin on in my mind but what I really want is to here ideas from you, the readers. Yall know that they go to a hockey game next so what I want is something sweet and awesome. Love to hear from yall. Remember : IDEAS!!!**

**MissGirlNextDoor**


	7. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers slump (and school work) Well...Here's Chapter 10. R&R**

**MissGirlNextDoor**

* * *

_Chapter 10- The Games Begin_

"Where are we going, Coach?" moaned the team.

"Yeah, the stadium is that way," Averman said pointing to the left.

"However, we are going this way," Bombay replied smartly as he was pointing right. The bus turned into a small parking lot.

"Oh I get it now Coach. You just don't want to get into traffic on the way out," Dwayne said.

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Bombay.

The team filed and was about to head towards the stadium when Bombay turned into the building. The team looked at each other curiously.

"Team, meet your teams," Bombay said as he opened the door. Kids in different colored shirts ran out yelling. Bombay blew the whistle.

"Alright! Lets get inside before you trample your coaches to death," Bombay laughed.

After they filed inside, the team figured out what was going on. Bombay talked with the jr. hockey league and they had a workshop for coaches they had to go to and so… they let them use their ice for today…along with their kids. We all had to coach together into teams. Portman, Fulton, Luis, and Jesse were blue. Julie, Connie, and Guy were pink (Connie's idea). Averman, Goldberg, Kenny, and Dwayne were red. Charlie, Adam, and Samantha were gold. Reagan wanted to watch. Soon enough the kids were split and soon the games began.

At first, they were kinda hard to get started because, the kids started to pick on Goldberg then Bombay said that he'll tell their coaches as soon as they got back if the don't behave. Then they calmed down.

Blue and Red Teams were up 1st. During the break of their game, Portman and Fulton got up and did their Bash Brothers dance with Ice Ice Baby then Goldberg and Averman soon enough got up and did a different assortment of dance moves, sending the crowd into hysterias.

But soon enough the game continued: Red won, 12-9. Then the games continued with Pink against Gold. Gold won, 6-5, overtime. For the Losers bracket, Blue were up against Pink. Pink took a dramatic defeat, losing, 2-6. Making Blue against Gold, Gold won 9-8 in triple overtime.

" Hey, that's ok, gang!" Jesse said.

"Yeah! We got 3rd place," Fulton said, " You should be proud."

And in the distance, Averman was of course commenting on the game.

"Then it was the final match…..The Gold Lions against the Red Roadsters. Tonight's match is a tough one ladies and gentlemen. I'm here right now with the coaches of the Gold Lions: Samantha Calloway, Adam Banks, and Charlie Conway. Tell us what your game - plan tonight is."

The coaches looked at each other and nodded. They pushed Averman to the other side of the arena which Averman lost his balance and fell on his butt. The coaches and their team laughed.

After warm–ups, the game soon started however soon enough, the last quarter came. Each team sent in the best players they had to offer. It was 3-4, Red losing. They each played hard however, the Red managed to score 2 goals in the 30 second countdown letting Red win, 5-4. When the buzzard sounded, the Red coaches were leaped on by the kids especially Goldberg.

"Congratulations Red!" Said Bombay.


End file.
